


In the Leaves

by Prodigal_anon



Series: Sevin [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kevin's training to be a better hunter, M/M, Sam's long legs feature, Sevin, Tickling, it's tough when his instructor's hot, ticklish!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigal_anon/pseuds/Prodigal_anon
Summary: Out in the woods, a hunter's training session ends in kisses and laughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellaRisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRisa/gifts).



Shifting nervously, Kevin watched the figure as it looked for him.  He had figured out it was a demon a while ago.  That was easy, now that he knew what signs to watch for.  The hard part was doing something about it.  

He had managed to lead the demon out here, out in the woods, away from other potential vessels, casualties, or witnesses.  He had his satchel of supplies, which had worked up until now in identifying and evading the demon, but they wouldn’t work for long in a confrontation. Now, he needed to be able to outrun the demon… but, not to escape.  Ideally, Kevin needed to defeat the demon… not an easy feat.  Kevin thought he had a pretty good handle on his own abilities now, though, and he knew the terrain, so if the demon poked around the other side of that two-track road… the distance, the ditch, and the little hill between them ought to give him just enough time.  

Kevin watched, tense, from his hiding place in the shrubbery, as the demon straightened up, chillingly casual, and spotted the bait Kevin had left him – a half-empty, discarded (environmentally responsible, biodegradable) container of salt, on the other side of the road.  Even from this distance, Kevin could see him shake his head derisively.  But it had served its purpose – it got him to go over and look. 

So now, the only left to do... was to get it to follow him up here.  Kevin dithered for another ten seconds or so, unsure how to do it, when the demon turned to face him.  

Sam Winchester’s features lit up in recognition as he somehow zeroed in on Kevin’s hiding spot, and the man immediately leapt into motion, leaping the ditch and sprinting towards Kevin. 

Kevin yelped and hauled ass, shocked as always to see exactly how fast Sam could really run on those stupidly long legs, powered by stupidly strong muscles.  Kevin was struck by sudden fear that he had miscalculated the distance; Sam was going to _catch_ him.

Ostensibly this was training.  Sam and Kevin had the bunker to themselves for the day.  Dean was out shopping with Charlie in Kansas City, and Cas had been visiting the Sheriff Clan – probably trying to bond with Claire again.   Gabriel was – well, who knew where the archangel/trickster might be? 

Left on their own, Sam decided that rather than watch another marathon session of Neil Degrasse Tyson’s show, he would lead Kevin in a little LARP/training session – with Sam playing the role of some sort of monster, and Kevin playing a little prophet/hunter caught on his own.

 Kevin had gone through a blend of feelings about this: first, a business-like approach to a training opportunity; then, a constant nervous anxiety as he attempted to stalk the creature that had caused him so much grief in the past; and now?  Now, with Sam Winchester chasing him into the woods, gaining on him scary fast, with the intent of catching Kevin and – doing _stuff_ as punishment for being caught?

Conflict of interest, indeed. 

So there was a thrill pulsing through him, a jostling of arousal and instinctive fear, both fueled by adrenaline.  Lungs burning, Kevin tore through the trees.  It was darker here – it was late afternoon, but it felt later in the forest, shady and dark.  Kevin hadn’t thought of that, either – he hoped he wouldn’t miss his landmarks.  

Sam was hard on his heels.  Shit.  Kevin should have given himself a half mile head start. 

And then, dammit, he tripped over something, hitting the dirt hard with a loud oof.  He could hear Sam’s laughter, closer than he’d thought, jogging up behind him… 

Kevin fumbled in his bag for a split second, and blessedly, his fingers closed around the small squeeze-bottle of water.  He jerked around, on his knees, to see Sam bearing down on him. 

“Holy water!” Kevin shouted, splashing it directly in Sam’s face. 

Sam snorted and stumbled to a halt, wiping his face.  Kevin caught an instant of an amused glare on his face before he scrambled to his feet and hared off again. 

“I’ll give you ten seconds for that!” he heard Sam call.  “One…. Two…. Threeeeeee….” 

The thrill went up Kevin’s spine again.  _Pursued_.  It was terrifying and exhilarating and luckily, having a smirking Sam Winchester chasing him and making grabby hands when he got close, was sufficiently different from other times that Kevin had been chased, to make this seem like the game it was. 

“Six…. Seven….” 

It was going to take Sam no time at all to catch him – 

“Ten!  _I’m coming to get you, Kevin!”_  

A squeak of alarm actually escaped him as he vaulted over a log.  He heard the heavy sound of Sam’s footfalls, kicking through the leaves behind him.  Probably deliberately trying to be noisy, to let Kevin know how close he was to getting caught. 

There!  Finally!!  Kevin could see it, ahead: a clearing, covered in dead leaves.  If he could just make it a little farther…

“You’re outta time, buddy…”  Sam, sounding not winded at all, like he was just out messing around, playing with Kevin, biding his time… 

Kevin willed his legs to pump faster.  His lungs ached.  He felt a tug on his sweatshirt – shit!!  He didn’t make it! 

He whipped around, gazing up into Sam’s smug face.   Kevin shoved his hand into his bag, grabbed a loosely closed packet and dumped the contents out over Sam.  “Salt!” he panted. 

Sam laughed at him, glitter – or “salt”, as it were – covering his hair and clothes.  “Not nearly enough.  It just stings.”  

He did something complicated then, clutching Kevin to his chest and tripping his legs out from under him and pulling them both to the ground, falling so that Kevin landed on Sam instead of into the leaves that littered the ground.  Then in another whirl of motion, long legs hooking around Kevin, Sam flipped them both over, effortlessly. 

Sam was now sitting on Kevin’s legs while pinning his wrists over his head with his stupid long reach – and using only one stupid huge hand to do it.  Kevin was lying on his back in the leaves on the ground and he could only gape, wheezing for air, as Sam slowly unhooked the strap of his satchel and slid it away from them.  “No more tricks,” he said smirking.  

He walked his fingers up Kevin’s ribs, over his shoulders and onto his face.  Kevin distantly recognized that Sam was giving him a moment to calm down, to catch his breath and recover himself, before going for the kill.  Sam tweaked his nose. 

“You’re fucked, Kev,” he said fondly, and that was all the time Kevin got.  

Sam started with his armpits. 

Kevin arched his back and squealed, as much as his overtaxed lungs could allow, kicking his feet frantically and sending dead leaves flying; trying with all his might to pull his arms down, but it was no use.  Even without demonic strength, Sam overpowered him easily.  The casual air that Sam had, running tickling fingers up under Kevin’s shirt and into the soft hollows of Kevin’s armpits, was infuriating. 

“Aww, Kevin.  Look at how cute you are!”  Sam’s voice was affectionate and teasing and evil.  “The way your little nose crinkles when I tickle you right here!  Hey, is one side worse than the other?”  He switched back and forth, fingers whisking over warm skin, pulling high, whinnying laughter out of Kevin, who couldn’t even muster extra air to call Sam a dick. 

“Nah, they’re both equally ticklish, I’d say.  Wasn’t there a good spot a little lower?  Somewhere here on your ribs?” 

“Neeheeehaahahaa!”  Kevin giggled at him, thrashing around wildly as Sam’s fingers danced over all of his ribs, wiggling gently between some and gliding over others, putting just exactly the right pressure to drive Kevin fucking crazy.  The leaves crunched noisily all around as Kevin struggled to get away. 

“Ah, I can’t find it – oh wait!  It wasn’t your ribs, was it?  It was your belly?” 

Kevin shrieked and nearly dislodged Sam’s grip on his wrists, as the long fingers attacked his soft tummy and waist.  Yeah, that was his killzone, all right, and Sam sure fucking knew it.  But even spurred on by this attack, Kevin couldn’t escape – he was too tired from his running, and too uncoordinated from the assault on every ticklish inch of his skin. 

“I love this,” Sam was saying happily, raising his voice to be heard over Kevin’s wild laughter.  “You’re so damn adorable when you’re getting tickled out of your mind.  Adorable and a little sexy, too.”  He slowed down his tickling to just light scribbling, changing position quickly, keeping Kevin squirming and giggling.  His voice went softer, too, hitting that _tone_ that drove Kevin crazy.  Sam’s calm, knowing, _dominating_ voice. 

“I’ve got you completely under my power, you know that?  You can’t do anything to stop me.  I could just keep you here and tickle you as long as I feel like it.”  Sam poked his finger into Kevin’s belly button and gently wiggled it around, making Kevin go silent with laughter, tears streaking his face.  “And Kev, I feel like I could do this for a good long while.” 

It wasn’t fair!  Like it wasn’t bad enough that Sam was taller, stronger, and faster than Kevin, as well as substantially less ticklish, but he used that voice on Kevin while he was tickling him crazy… 

“You’re too ticklish for your own good, Kev.  Any monster that catches you could pretty much tickle you into submission in thirty seconds.”  Sam remarked as he slipped his fingers under the waistband of Kevin’s jeans to tease over his lower belly, provoking a few breathy gasps among the giggles. 

“Yoo-hoo-hou’re a di-hi-hick,” Kevin managed, hiccupping with laughter. 

“Aw, Kev, you don’t mean that,” Sam crooned, leaning over then and finally pulling his hand out from under Kevin’s clothes.  He still kept his wrists pinned over his head, but stopped tickling for a moment to lean up and press his lips to Kevin’s own wide smile, pushing in with his tongue and swallowing the soft noises Kevin made. 

After a very nice minute or so of reminding Kevin how good he was at kissing, Sam pulled back and grinned down at him, plucking a few leaves out of his hair.  “If you knew how appealing you look when you’re squirming around down there.  Your face is all red, you’ve got this big cute grin on your face… and the way your body wriggles around!  It’s so sexy, Kev, the way you shimmy these hips!”  

Abruptly Sam let go of Kevin’s arms to bring both hands down, gripping Kevin’s hips and rotating his thumbs into the flare of hipbone.  Kevin shrieked again, laughter tumbling out of him as he jerked upright, grabbing Sam’s wrists in a useless attempt to pull them away. 

“Not a chance, Kevin, I’m not nearly done with you yet!” Sam gloated at him. 

“Nahahahaeehehee stahahahaahhp!” Kevin snickered, shoving at Sam’s shoulders, and pushing himself back a few inches.  

Wait.  Was it possible?  He might make it into the clearing all the way, if he could squirm away from Sam… 

Sam was squeezing his thighs and knees now, and Kevin kicked his way out from under him, crawling away.  Just a couple more feet…! 

“Even if you get away, Kevin, there’s nowhere to go.  I’m just gonna catch you again.”  Sam indulgently let Kevin scoot away, following after him slowly.  Sam running after Kevin was hot.  Sam crawling towards him with that look on his face?  _Jesus Christ_.  

But.  Kevin didn’t have more than a few feet to travel, and when he judged he was in position, he tossed Sam a defiant look.  “Y-you haven’t won ye-het, Winchester.” 

“Oh, you don’t think so?  I have some bad news for you, Kev!” Sam lunged, tackling Kevin and pressing him back down into the leaves, arms wrapping him up in a hug as he began nipping Kevin’s neck with his lips. 

“W-weh-ell, I ha-have some bad news for _you-hou!_ ”  Still red-faced and panting and giggling a little, Kevin’s smirk lacked the strength he’d have liked, but he managed it anyway and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keyring and shaking it.  He felt the small plastic button attached to the keyring, and clicked it.  “ _You’re_ fucked.” 

Sam blinked as… a few pinpoints of light became visible, here and there, a few feet around them, scattered in the leaves.  Nothing else happened.  

Sam looked around (while Kevin took deep, steadying breaths); then looked back down at Kevin, unimpressed.  He’d raised his eyebrow, and Kevin fought not to squirm. 

“O-okay, I admit there’s not much to see – but that’s the point!” 

He began to wriggle out from under Sam, who held him down effortlessly with one arm.  “And where do you think you’re going?” 

Kevin let himself grin.  “Well, demon!Sam, I hate to tell you, but you’re powerless right now.”  Sam must have heard the triumph in his voice, because he raised his eyebrows further and sat up. 

Kevin pushed himself to his feet, still a little wobbly, and kicked triumphantly at a nearby clump of leaves.  Sam inspected it.  

“…a few lines of LED lights, glued to some twigs?”  He asked dryly.  “If this is a stall tactic, I gotta tell you, you’re going to be paying for it in a couple of minutes…”  He crooked his fingers at Kevin suggestively. 

Kevin shied away and pointed.  “Okay, but look, over here!”  He went over and kicked a few more leaves.  “See?  It’s all the same piece!”  

Sam followed after him, and Kevin halted him with a hand to his (seriously well-muscled) chest.  “Nope, that’s where you stop, mister.” 

Sam squinted down at the dirt.  “Is that…? 

“Yup!  That is a devil’s trap you’re looking at!”  This had been Kevin’s secret idea, developed over weeks, and he was frankly fucking pumped.  He pointed excitedly.  

“See, the circle, star, and individual sigils were all formed separately, with fake leaves and twigs and stuff, and I attached them together with wire.  Like a Christmas wreath.” 

Sam snorted.  “Like a Christmas wreath.”  Then his eyebrows rose in sudden understanding. 

“Wait.  All those charges from Jo Ann fabrics that Dean was bitching about!  He accused me of letting you buy “more kinky shit” from there but now I see what it really was.”  

Kevin ignored the blush that was creeping up his neck that Dean apparently knew his secret shopping habits.  One wouldn’t guess it of a crafts shop, but with a little creativity, some of their stock could go a pretty long way.  “Y-yup, that’s what it was.  I mean.  Andsomekinkyshit.  But mostly this!  And, see, it doesn’t matter if the light goes out because they stomp it or whatever, because the lights are only highlights.  The line itself is still unbroken under the leaves.  Or dirt if you bury it.  And the demons would know it’s still there.  The lights only make them aware of it.  Otherwise it blends in to the dirt and twigs and leaves out here.” 

Sam narrowed his eyes, looking at the lights surrounding him.  “LED lights as a devil’s trap?  I dunno.” 

Kevin crossed his arms. “Yeah, well, you draw them with aerosol paint, you know.  It’s not like they were using synthetic paint to battle demons back in the beginning of time or whatever.”  

“So you’re going to drag this huge-ass Christmas-wreath-devil’s-trap around everywhere-“ 

“It breaks into pieces.  You’d attach them together again to get it right and make a continuous line, but it all fits in a small duffel bag.” 

“And then bury it?”

“Or you could attach it to the ceiling or whatever.  The point is, it can be used outside in rough terrain.” 

Sam turned around slowly in a circle, viewing the lights, hands sternly set on his hips.  Kevin felt giddy – thrilled at the idea that he’d “trapped” Sam.  Not just in a playful sexy sort of way, although that was certainly exciting, but also – he’d pulled one over on a Winchester, and that was fucking hard to do!  Especially when said Winchester was holding you down and tickling the crap out of you. 

After a moment or so, Sam turned back to face Kevin, smiling faintly, hands held up in a gesture of defeat.  “All right, that was a good idea.  Well, it looks like you got me.  You get an A after all.” 

“I always get A’s.”  Kevin scoffed, feeling enormously pleased with himself. 

“So what are you gonna do now?”  Sam asked, his tone of voice suggesting that he already had an idea. 

“We-e-ell….”  Kevin made a point of walking around the devil’s trap, casual and smug.  “You’re powerless now, inside that circle.  No strength, no tricks.  Guess you’re _totally_ under my control, aren’t you?” 

Sam’s mouth quirked into a smile and he spread his hands wide.  “Looks that way.” 

Kevin stepped deliberately into the trap, in with his depowered demon Winchester.  He reached up and tugged on Sam’s shirt, pulling him down.  Sam followed obediently, still smiling, lowering himself to his knees. 

“We’re gonna play things my way for a while,” Kevin said, grinning at him and cracking his knuckles.


End file.
